


Elounor

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [109]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Pining, Sad, Unhappy Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazz jest szaleńczo zakochany w Lou ale Tomlinson jest z Eleanor.Hazz w końcu wyznaję miłość dla Lou ale ten go wyśmiewa i wyzwa ( tak jestem straszna ale nigdy nie czytałam takiej wersij wydarzeń ) Hazz jest załamany i chłopcy go pocieszają i wymyśl jakieś zakończenie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elounor

                Przygryzam wargę, patrząc na niego. Właśnie wrócił z siłowni i z jego włosów wciąż spadają krople wody po wziętym prysznicu. Rzuca mi krótki uśmiech i rozciąga się na kanapie, sięgając po pilota.

  - Jakieś plany na wieczór? – pytam.

                Mam nadzieję, że powie, iż nie ma żadnych planów, bo wtedy mógłbym zaproponować wieczór z najnowszym filmem Woody’ego Allena, popcornem z masłem i litrową butelką coli. Uśmiecham się na tę wizję; nasza dwójka skulona razem pod kocem i telewizor jaśniejący w tle. Zerkam na niego, szykując dla niego filiżankę herbaty; Louis ziewa przeciągle, zasłaniając usta dłonią, a w niebieskie oczy lśnią przez krótką chwilę.

  - Tak – rzuca, ocierając kroplę spływającą po policzku. – Umówiłem się z Eleanor. Wiesz, trzeba dobrze wykorzystać ten wolny czas.

                Zamieram w połowie drogi do kanapy, a filiżanka, którą trzymam w dłoni drży niebezpiecznie. Gardło zaciska się boleśnie, gdy przez głowę przewija się tysiąc obrazów, prezentujących Louisa i Eleanor w jednoznaczniej pozycji na łóżku. Jestem niemal zdolny usłyszeć ich ciche westchnienia i jęki, i to jest zbyt wiele. Wypuszczam z rąk porcelanę, a ona opada na ziemię, rozbijając się na milion drobnych kawałków, a gorąca herbata szybko wsiąka w jasny dywan, pozostawiając po sobie ciemny ślad.

  - Harry, wszystko w porządku? – pyta Louis, podrywając się z kanapy i patrząc na mnie z troską.

                Kręcę głową, niezdolny, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Moje dłonie drżą, a oczy wypełniają łzy, ponieważ _nie_ , nic nie jest w porządku i nigdy nie będzie. Nie, dopóki Louis będzie z Eleanor. Dopóki kocha ją, nie _mnie_.

  - Harry?

                Jego łagodny ton tylko wszystko pogarsza. Cofam się o krok, zrzucając z ramienia jego ciepłą dłoń i kręcę głową, mrugając zawzięcie powiekami, by pozbyć się tych żałosnych łez.

  - Proszę, powiedz mi co się dzieje – mówi, gdy odwracam się do niego tyłem, opierając drżące dłonie na kuchennym blacie. – Jesteś ostatnio dziwny i chcę ci pomóc… Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko.

                Między nami zapada cisza. Czuję jego wzrok wbijający się w moje plecy i w końcu oddycham ciężko, odzywając się zachrypniętym głosem.

  - Nie chcę, żebyś do niej szedł – mówię cicho.

  - Ty… co?

  - Nie chcę, żebyś do niej szedł, Louis! – Niemal krzyczę, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. Łzy spływają po mojej twarzy, nie mogę tego powstrzymać. – Nie chcę, byś się z nią pieprzył! Nie chcę, byś ją kochał! Nie chcę jej w twoim życiu! Chcę… Chcę byś kochał mnie… Tak, jak ja kocham ciebie.

                Dyszę ciężko, gdy te słowa opuszczają moje usta. Nie mogę tego cofnąć. Zaciskam palce na krawędzi blatu i patrzę na Louisa; jego oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu, a usta otwierają, jednak nic nie mówi. Po prostu patrzy na mnie  z niedowierzaniem, a potem przez jego twarz przebiega grymas obrzydzenia. Cofa się, nieświadomie mnie raniąc.

  - Jesteś… Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

                Odpowiadam mu ciszą. Przełykam z trudem ślinę, a jemu to wystarcza.

  - Jesteś pedałem! Kurwa, Harry, jesteś ciotą, pieprzoną ciotą! A ja pozwalałem ci spać w jednym łóżku ze mną, a ty… pieprzona ciota! – krzyczy.

                To boli. Jego słowa ranią dotkliwie; każde kolejne padające z jego ust obraźliwe słowo wyrywa kawałek mojego serca, pozostawiając krwawiącą, ziejącą pustką dziurę. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej robi się nie do zniesienia i niemal histerycznie wciągam powietrze, ale mam wrażenie, że ono w ogóle nie dochodzi do płuc.

  - Cholerny gej! Jak mogłeś myśleć, że ja… Kurwa, Harry, ja nie jestem ciotą! Nie jestem jak ty! Nie jestem pieprzonym gejem!

                Przymykam powieki. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen, że zaraz się obudzę i okaże się, że to jeden z tych głupich koszmarów, które miewam po zjedzeniu zbyt dużej ilości czekolady przed snem. Kiedy jednak na powrót otwieram oczy, Louis wciąż stoi przede mną z ustami wykrzywionymi w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

  - Tyle razy widziałeś mnie nago, Styles, tyle razy obczajałeś mój tyłek, kurwa. Masz zniknąć z mojego życia, rozumiesz? Nie chcę mieszkać pod jednym dachem z pieprzonym gejem.

                Mam wrażenie, że upadam. Że ziemia rozstępuje się pod moimi nogami, pochłaniając mnie w swoją czeluść. To się nie dzieje naprawdę. To nie może się dziać naprawdę.

  - Louis, ty… nie mówisz poważnie. – Mój głos załamuje się gdzieś w połowie zdania, niemal błagam go o to, by zaprzeczył, by się roześmiał i powiedział, że _tak_ , oczywiście, że żartuje. – Jestem twoim przyjacielem…. Louis, ja…

  - Nie jesteś już moim przyjacielem, Styles – mówi chłodno, odwracając wzrok.

-x-

  - Harry… Będzie dobrze – mówi cicho Zayn, pocierając w pocieszającym geście moje plecy.

                Kręcę głową. Nie, nie będzie. Nic już nigdy nie będzie dobrze.

  - On na pewno nie miał tego na myśli. – Dorzuca Liam.

                Chce mi się śmiać; jest taki naiwny. Oczywiście, że Louis _miał_ to na myśli. Widziałem to w jego oczach, to było wypisane na jego twarzy.

  - A jeśli miał – pieprzyć go.

                Krótki, zduszony śmiech przemieszany ze szlochem wypada z moich ust na komentarz Nialla. Ocieram mokre oczy i patrzę na niego, posyłając mu lekki, wdzięczny uśmiech.

-x-

Miesiąc. Miesiąc bez rozmów, miesiąc bez patrzenia sobie w oczy, miesiąc unikania siebie nawzajem. Na tyle, na ile było to możliwe przy wywiadach i pracach nad nowym albumem. Miesiąc krwawiącego serca i przepłakanych nocy, ponieważ – w porządku – mogłem przeżyć to, że on mnie nie kochał. Mogłem przeżyć to, że nie odwzajemniał moich uczuć w najmniejszym stopniu, ale nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie ze stratą przyjaciela.

Miesiąc, kiedy nagle w drzwiach mojego nowego mieszkania staje Louis. Jestem zaskoczony jego widokiem, każdy na moim miejscu by był. Louis nie patrzy na mnie; wzrok ma utkwiony w podłodze i co chwilę splątuje i rozplątuje palce, zakłopotany.

  - Może wejdziesz – mówię cicho, otwierając szerzej drzwi i wpuszczając go do środka.

                Wchodzi z wahaniem i zatrzymuje się na korytarzu, rozglądając się niepewnie. Obrzucam go wzrokiem. Garbi się i przygryza wargę, a gdzieś we mnie rozpala się iskierka nadziei, ponieważ on jest tutaj i nie krzyczy, nie patrzy na mnie z obrzydzeniem.

                Prowadzę go do kuchni i w milczeniu wstawiam wodę na herbatę. Zalewam wrzątkiem dwa kubki, do jednego dodając odrobinę mleka i kostkę cukru, a potem stawiam je na stole. Louis natychmiast oplątuje dłońmi czerwony kubek, jakby wdzięczny za to, że ma co zrobić z rękoma. Jego wargi drgają w lekkim uśmiechu.

  - Pamiętałeś – mruczy cicho.

                Wzruszam w odpowiedzi ramionami i dmucham w gorący napój. Zalega między nami niekomfortowa, napięta cisza, której mam wkrótce dość.

  - Po co przyszedłeś? – pytam, nie patrząc na niego.

                Słyszę, jak porusza się na krześle i odchrząkuję.

  - Chciałem… przeprosić.

                Zamykam oczy, oddychając powoli. Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem gotowy by usłyszeć to, co ma do powiedzenia.

  - Nawaliłem, Hazza… – ciągnie dalej. – Nie powinienem tak reagować… To znaczy, cholera, mogłeś powiedzieć mi wcześniej, że jesteś gejem!

                Moje mięśnie napinają się automatycznie, a nacisk palców na kubku sprawia, że knykcie robią się białe. Louis musi to zauważyć, bo odchrząkuje i dodaje szybko:

  - Po prostu byłbym na to przygotowany i…

                Znów urywa, i znów nastaje cisza, przerywana tykaniem wskazówek zegara. Obłoki pary wzbijają się w powietrze, tańcząc pod naszymi oddechami.

  - Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem. Po prostu… zaskoczyłeś mnie i ja… Ja nie jestem gejem, Harry. Nie mogę… – Podnoszę wzrok i widzę, jak oblizuje wargi. – Nie mogę cię kochać w taki sposób. Przepraszam.

                Wzdycham ciężko, widząc smutek w jego oczach. Prawdziwy, szczery smutek. Uśmiecham się lekko i opieram o krzesło, przeczesując palcami loki.

  - Ja też nie zachowałem się w porządku – mówię. – Kochasz Eleanor i to… rozumiem to. Jesteś szczęśliwy, to dobrze.

                Słowa te palą moje gardło, ale taka jest prawda. Nie mogę go zmusić, by mnie pokochał. Nie mogę zmienić go w geja, nie ważne, jak bardzo bym tego chciał.

  - Tak… – Louis mruczy cicho, siorbiąc łyk ze swojego kubka. – Byłbym jeszcze szczęśliwszy, gdybym odzyskał swojego najlepszego kumpla – mówi nieśmiało.

  - Nigdy go nie straciłeś – odpowiadam. – Wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

                Niebieskie oczy migają, a uśmiech igra na jego ustach, gdy patrzy na mnie z nadzieją.

  - Naprawdę?

  - Naprawdę – odpowiadam, wzdychając.


End file.
